


Til Death Do Us Part

by bunnybaekkie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Spanking, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Thor (Marvel), Rough Sex, Spanking, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybaekkie/pseuds/bunnybaekkie
Summary: "You still haven't justify your behaviour Steve." He lifted his chin."I treated you like a King." He sobbed quietly."As you should sweetheart."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was inspired by the movie, Til Death Do Us Part (2017) but I'm not going to follow every plot. I will put my own spin, as you can see it is ABO style and some other stuff. I will only follow certain plots.

James Barnes had a long day at work and all he wants to do is cuddle with his mate and knot him. He got inside his house, taking off his coat in the process. He looked at the empty hall in frustration when the love of his life is not present in front of him. His Steve would always wait for him and welcome him with a passionate kiss. "Steve?" He called.

Bucky walked to the kitchen when he smelled the wonderful aroma. He smiles when he sees his beautiful husband plating the steak like a chef using his artistic ways. The backside of his Omega is enough to make him salivate.

He quietly walked towards him and gave him a pinched at the side of his waist.

Steve gasped in surprised and turns around. "B-Bucky! You're home." 

"Yeah, I'm home. But somehow it's a little different don't you think?" Bucky's voice was deeper and huskier. Steve somehow sensed frustration in the air and that's where it hit him.

"A-Alpha! I'm so sorry that I didn't welcome you home. I-I lost track of time." Steve said, body tremors in fear for his Alpha's response.

"Well, I can see that." Bucky whispers hoarsely as he rubbed the back of his ear.

"Please, I-I just wanted to make you something special tonight Bucky."

Bucky raised his brow in amusement. "To the point that you forgot to welcome me home?"

"I didn't forget! I just didn't keep track of the time. I'm sorry." Tears were starting to form.

"Shh..I'm not angry. I just want to remind you. You're always in my mind that you are the first and only person I want to see after a long stressful day at work. You being a beautiful Angel waiting for me and welcoming me home in your arms." Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's body tight. He gently caresses his cheek, giving a peck on the nose.

Steve nodded and smiled a little. "Yes. It won't happen again."

"That's what I love to hear. But I did love knowing the reason why you lost track is to surprise me. I love that."

Steve smiles wider. "Yeah. I just want to show you my gratitude. It's well done just the way you like it." He gently pulls away from his hold to bring the two dishes at the dining table. "Let's eat Bucky."

Bucky smiles and walks to him, caging him between the table. He licks behind Steve's earlobe which makes the latter shiver. "Thank you doll face, but you do know that there will still be punishment right? I can't let this slide."

Steve gulped. "A-After dinner please?"

"Why is that doll face?"

"The steak will get cold and won't be as good." He bit his lip as he turned his head a little. The blue eyes begging like a puppy. The sight was doing things to his lower half region.

"Fair enough." Bucky kissed the side of his cheek.

**DO CHECK OUT THE POSTER so you could see the whole picture of what the story or at least what they look like:**

[https://www.canva.com/design/DAD4vErUs_A/1rKUtSk5Ov3O8eA0Z_mN1Q/view?utm_content=DAD4vErUs_A&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=sharebutton](https://www.canva.com/design/DAD4vErUs_A/1rKUtSk5Ov3O8eA0Z_mN1Q/view?utm_content=DAD4vErUs_A&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=sharebutton)


	2. Chapter 2

"That's it doll, take it all in." Bucky caressed the side of Steve's head with his thumb while fingers clamped down on his blonde hair. 

Steve is having a very hard time trying to swallow all of Bucky as he was thick and long. He never fails to choke on it but he couldn't do that anymore. Or at least tried. Bucky will give him severe punishment if he does.

"Look at me sweetheart. I want to see those beautiful blue eyes." Steve looked up at him with tears pooling in it and Bucky knew he could not take it anymore but he still smirked. Eyes begging like a puppy so gorgeously, how could he resist?

Steve slowly engulfed the whole thing, making Bucky groaned in ecstacy. He tried to swirl his tongue around it but his cock was too big. The tip of his Alpha's cock was making him hard to breathe that he started to choke. Bucky smirked and bucked his hip forward until his cock was at the back of Steve's throat. The latter whined.

"I don't want you to spill sweetheart." Bucky smirked, caressing his cheek. "You love my cum." He grabbed Steve's head to rock him forward. Steve had to follow the movement and rocked into a rhythm he knows Bucky love. 

He groaned. "Yes that's it. God I love your mouth. Small and perfect for me."

Tears were already streaming down Steve's cheek. It was painful, he did not know what to do anymore.

"Ah Steve...." Bucky closed his eyes and Steve knew he is cumming. "I"m cumming."

Steve closed his eyes to prepare himself for the load. 

"S-Steve!" And shoots everything in his mouth. It was too much that Steve wanted to throw up but he knew the consequences. So he swallowed everything and slowly retracts his mouth from the cock.

"Baby, that was amazing. You're so wonderful. So beautiful." Bucky took his cock and smeared some leftover cum over Steve's eyes and the rest of his face.

Steve was breathing heavily and his body is trembling. He was exhausted. His ass was in pain from whipping and spanking, his wrists feel numb from the rope and his mouth tasted weird with his Alpha's cum. Not only that, the inside of his ass is burning with the ginger Bucky shoved in from an hour ago.

The Alpha looked at him like a predator. "You are such an Angel." Bucky lifted him up from his knees and placed him securely on his lap, massaging his thigh to calm Steve down as his body was trembling. "Ssshh such an amazing Omega for me. Amazing." He places wet kisses at Steve's bond mark and sucks on it.

Steve doesn't know what to feel other than feeling grateful that it is over. There was just too much pain. He just wanted to get through the pain and be done with it. Till today it was hard for him to accept the way his Alpha displays his love for him. It was...confusing to say the least. He knows he is a possessive man in general even before they bonded. But most of the times, it just crosses so many boundaries to Steve which he never admits to the Alpha as he knows it will just lead to massive consequences.

When the James B. Barnes met Steve Rogers, he completely fell for him and immediately courted him only by eliminating other suitors to which Steve does not want to know how considering Barnes is known for being cruel. He deals with a lot of underground business. James knew Steve is the Omega for him. He loves the fire in his eyes, his will of strength, kindness, generosity and love. He yearns for his love. It took him 3 years to even get a chance to properly court him, he was a tough Omega. He thanked his late mother for being close to Steve's late mother for that. And now that the Omega is his, he will never let him go. Making him stay by his side by all means necessary.

"Alpha?" Steve looked at him pleadingly as his head rests on Bucky's chest.

"Hmm?" 

"Can you take the g-ginger out? Please." He whined. His ass feels like it's burning.

Bucky chuckled darkly. "Alright. You want some rest, Stevie?" Bucky caressed his cheek as Steve started to sob a little.

"Y-Yes Alpha please." Steve hid his face in the crook of his neck.

The Alpha lifts him bridal style, as he stood up towards the bedroom. He gently placed his Omega on the bed and spreads his leg. Bucky licked his lips when he saw the Omega's red hole with the tip of the ginger covered with white liquid coming out of it. The Omega whined at the display, trying to close his legs but Bucky pinned holds the inside of his thighs firmly.

"You want it out don't you?" He raised his brows.

Steve bit his lip and nodded. "Yes. Please Alpha."

Bucky kissed his forehead. "Alright then. Hold still." He slowly pulls the tip out as Steve had to hold his breath at the burn, gripping on the sheets. When it is out, Bucky could not help but stare at the now empty red hole with white juices spilling out in wonders. He licked his lips at such an alluring sight. He gives the entrance a kiss before he dived his tongue in, swirling and coating the insides with his saliva. Steve didn't have time to catch his breath when the Alpha ravished him. 

"B-Bucky please..." He could feel himself on edge as the Alpha managed to touched his sensitive spot. "Ah! Ah! Argh..." His toes were curling until he reached climax, more juices spilling which Barnes drank every single drop.

He pulled himself out and smirked. "Taste sweet as always Steve."

Steve was panting heavily, face covered with redness. It was painful and exhausting. All he wants to do is sleep. His eyelids are getting heavier, almost closing them until his Alpha pulls him up with his back against his chest. Bucky made sure to hold his belly, making him the Omega sit still on his lap. He whined and shook his head when he could feel his Alpha's hard member against his entrance. "N-No more.."

"Last one. And then we'll sleep." He whispered and kissed his ear. With one push, he fully penetrated the hole.

Tears streamed down Steve's cheek. Lips trembling as he could only manage a few words. "It hurts..."


End file.
